winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tutelix Club
Tutelix Club 'is a Winx Club fandom series by Princess Aisha and the fourth series of hers according to timeline. It follows the story of six fairies who become meet when they go to Bluebells Academy For Fairies and the obstacles they face together. Members * 'Cheryl: She is a clumsy, lazy and regular girl who moves to Bluebells Town with her dad. She has the power over electrical appliances, lightening and anything that has to do with electricity. * Coco: 'Ballerina and dancer Coco has lived in Bluebells Town since birth. Her magical abilities deal with telekinesis and air manipulation. * 'Naima: 'Musical prodigy Naima is sarcastic girl who loves to sing her heart out. Her powers mainly constitute of earth manipulation. * 'Quinta: 'She is the epitome of drama queen and loves listening to gossip. Freezing objects and controlling temperature are a part of her magical abilities. * 'Nora: 'Indecisive, introverted and intuitive are Nora's main personality traits. She controls lights and generates blinding beams of light. She is also the smarter one who loves to study. * 'Hazel: 'Hot tempered, brooding and stoic, Hazel has control over fire. She comes from a family of high social status. Villains * 'Darla: 'She is the Princess of Planet Phobos and she uses her magical abilities to wreak havoc in Bluebells City. She goes to the Academy like the rest of the girls. * '''Dark Boy: '''He is a wannabe villain who got his inspiration from reading comics. *'The Hag: She is the main villain in the second season. *'The Twins' *'The Wizard Coven: '''They are the main villains in the third season when the Tutelix go to Alfea, Magix. They are led by their coven leader, Klaus. ''More coming soon... Specialists * Ezra * Xavier * Lexis Supporting Characters * Princess Lydia * King Vernon * Queen Alivia * Sylvia * Eli Series The Tutelix Club fanfiction series follows the story of Cheryl, Coco, Quinta, Hazel and Nora who make up the Tutelix Club. Season 1 Cheryl, Coco, Naima, Hazel, Nora and Quinta are all new students in the renowned Bluebells Academy as fairies-in-training who met one way or another. As their friendship begins to grow, they all make a common enemy - Darla, the snobby, bratty princess of planet Phobos who just enjoys picking on everyone around her. Coming soon... Season 1 Episode List * Freshman Fever: Part 1 * Freshman Fever: Part 2 * Little Spoiled Princess * TBA * Flight Crashers * Detention: The Tutelix girls and Darla have a fight and when Ms. Zona finds out, she punishes them all with after school detention. * Comical, Much? * TBA * The Royal Family of Austro * TBA * TBA * TBA * Charmix * TBA * Community Crisis * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA Season 2 The girls are back for another year of adventure, fun and learning in Bluebells Academy. It's all fun and games till they encounter a wicked, power hungry, powerful sorceress. She claims to want to make the world a better place but will have to wipe it out first. Can they stop her from succeeding in her plans? Season 2 Episode List * The Royal Ball * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA More coming soon... Season 3 It's final year for the Tutelix girls. This year, they are chosen as exchange students for an exchange program between Bluebells Academy and Alfea. They move to Magix City and struggle to earn their Enchantix all while learning about a new city and trying make new friends. It's going to be an exciting year for the girls. Season 3 Episode List * Magix City More co''ming soon...'' Season 4 Graduate fairies Season 4 Episode List * Coming soon... Transformations In the ''Tutelix Club ''fanfiction series, the transformations differ from those known in Winx Club. So far the only known transformation is: * Standard Form: This replaces the 'Winx' transformation for the Tutelix girls. The outfits are plain and the wings and small. * Charmix ** Super Charm * Enchantix * Astralix: This transformation is based on the outer-space, the stars and the Celestial bodies. To acquire this transformation, a fairy has to retrieve the Three Stars of Purity. ** The Gift of the Universe: This does not exactly count as a transformation. It is a power upgrade granted to the Tutelix. Trivia * The name 'Tutelix' is derived from the Latin word 'tutelia' which means protection. * Quinta founded the group's name. Category:Groups Category:Princess Aisha Category:Fanfiction Category:Series Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Category:Tutelix Club Category:Winx Club Fanon Wiki Category:Teams